1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy storage system, transporter, and control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-41386 describes a vehicle provided with three energy storage units, a drive system configured so as to generate drive force using power from the three energy storage units, and three relays provided corresponding to the three respective energy storage units so as to switch between supplying and disconnecting power with respect to the three energy storage units. An ECU of the vehicle detects faults in the three energy storage units, and controls the three relays so as to change connection states between the drive system and the three energy storage units according to detected fault states in the energy storage units.